A Viajante
by Nina Quasmer
Summary: A Segunda Guerra do Anel está prestes a começar e desta vez ela ameaça cruzar as fronteiras de outro mundo. Permitir que a guerra se alastre é o mesmo que permitir que o caos predomine sobre todas as espécies e raças. Neste contexto, um rei élfico toma a decisão de recrutar uma antiga aliada. Qual será o impacto que essa aliança causará sobre a Terra Média e o Mundo Bruxo?
1. Velhos Amigos

**Velhos amigos**

* * *

Os dois elfos encapuzados se materializaram em frente a um enorme portão de ferro, ambos contemplando a exuberância do grande castelo que estava à frente deles e se perguntando como entrariam. O mais alto rapidamente se adiantou e fez menção de tocar as grades, porém antes que seus dedos pudessem tocá-las, o portão se dissipou abrindo caminho para os dois. O primeiro rapidamente seguiu pelo caminho de pedra que levava ao portão principal com a elfa ruiva em seu encalço.

Ao chegarem foram recebidos por um senhor rabugento que segurava uma gata nos braços. O velho mediu os dois dos pés a cabeça e já foi logo ralhando:

\- O que querem aqui?! Como entraram?!

\- Viemos à procura de uma jovem chamada Naevia Quasmer. – respondeu o elfo loiro, taxativo.

Antes que o velho falasse alguma coisa, um homem de barbas longas apareceu atrás dele e se dirigiu aos estrangeiros gentilmente:

\- Boa noite, meus caros, me chamo Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor desta escola! Ouvi dizer que procuram por uma de nossas estudantes...se não me engano, a srta. Quasmer, estou certo?

\- Sim – respondeu o elfo despindo o capuz e deixando a amostra uma delicada coroa de prata – Eu me chamo Thranduil e esta é Tauriel, somos velhos amigos de Naevia...e é vital que falemos com ela o mais rápido possível!

\- A senhorita Quasmer já está em seu dormitório, mas dependendo do assunto posso pedir para que a chamem. – respondeu Dumbledore preocupado – Mas vamos até minha sala, podem esperar por lá.

Os três saíram do saguão deixando Filch e Madame Nora para trás.


	2. A guerra bate à porta

**A guerra bate à porta**

* * *

Ao chegarem ao escritório, Dumbledore indicou as cadeiras à sua frente para que os visitantes se sentassem. Todos tomaram seus assentos e o diretor foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

— Então, que assuntos tão urgentes trariam o rei da Floresta das Trevas ao Mundo Bruxo?

— Guerra. – disse Thranduil.

— E contra quem, meu caro? – perguntou Dumbledore, endireitando-se em sua cadeira.

— Neste exato momento – disse o elfo levantando-se de sua cadeira e indo em direção a janela do escritório – há representantes das principais raças e governos de toda a Terra-Média se reunindo para discutir o retorno de um antigo inimigo de Arda; Sauron. – falou, olhando janela a fora. – Este, sendo servo de Morgoth, tem como pretensão dominar tudo e todos! E isso significa a extinção de tudo o que é bom e natural. Já o enfrentamos antes, mas desta vez ele tem fortes aliados... Sauron tem corrompido alguns dos nossos. E há uma ameaça iminente desta guerra ultrapassar nossas fronteiras e chegar a outros mundos. Sabe-se que neste mundo há uma pessoa que já viveu em nossas terras e tem poder suficiente para ir e vir intermundos. E é essa a razão de eu estar aqui... por ela. – concluiu o rei, absorto em seus pensamentos.

— E vossa majestade está sugerindo que a menina poderia ser recrutada por Sauron? – indignou-se Dumbledore. – Pelo que sei, a srta. Quasmer não faz uso de tais habilidades há muito tempo...

— Você falou certo, Dumbledore. Pelo o que _você_ sabe! – retrucou o rei.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Naquele instante, adentrava os salões de Erebor uma comitiva de elfos, todos em perfeita sincronia, trajando vestes nobres e rústicas. A leveza de seu andar dava a impressão de que flutuavam elegantemente em direção ao trono do rei Thrór.

O mais alto deles se destacava na frente dos demais, não apenas por estar trajando vestes reais, mas sua nobreza e altivez precedia sua presença. Olhos cinzentos em seu rosto delicadamente fino fitavam cuidadosamente o rosto do rei, seus cabelos prateados, sensíveis a qualquer brisa que passasse, descansavam em seus ombros indo até a metade de suas costas, no topo uma coroa feitas de galhos e folhas de outono adornavam sua cabeça.

Parou a poucos metros do trono e curvou levemente a cabeça em saudação ao rei. O restante dos elfos fizeram uma breve reverência e pararam atrás de Thranduil. O rei da Floresta das Trevas se adiantou e falou em sua voz aveludada:

— Saudações ao Rei Sob a Montanha! Venho em motivações de paz para negociar uma trégua entre nosso povo!

Thrór ladeado por seu filho Thráin e seu neto Thorin respondeu arrogantemente:

— Agora que o reino dos anões se coloca acima do teu, vens negociar...! A descoberta da Pedra Arken legitima meu direito real e divino de governar! É um sinal de Eru! Não és o primeiro e nem serás o último rei a vir implorar por paz!

Thranduil abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por uma criança que irrompeu correndo e rindo pelo salão com duas anãs aflitas em seu encalço. A criança correu travessamente e se agarrou à barra das vestes do rei elfo se desvencilhando, ainda rindo, das amas-anãs. A mais velha das mulheres parou estarrecida perante os presentes, olhando com desespero para ambos os reis.

Thrór, completamente desconcertado com a repentina cena, falou com sua voz de trovão:

— Melita, leve Naevia até seus aposentos e fique lá com ela até que eu dê a ordem.

— Sim, majestade... – disse a anã. Pegando a menina pela cintura até que desgarrasse da túnica do elfo.

O rei élfico estupefato com a situação olhou com curiosidade e surpresa enquanto a criança era levada pelas amas para fora do salão principal.

/ _fim do flashback_ /

Depois de uma breve pausa, Dumbledore cruzou suas mãos e disse calmamente:

— Bem, posso lhe assegurar que desde que voltou, ela não o fez...Fineus, vá até o dormitório de Naevia e traga-a aqui. Diga que são assuntos urgentes. — concluiu finalmente.

Dito isto, o quadro atrás da mesa do diretor ficou vazio.


	3. Uma decisão sábia

**Uma decisão sábia**

* * *

 **Naevia**

Era madrugada quando fui acordada por uma voz queixosa em meu quarto. Levantei assustada procurando pela voz na escuridão e ao acender a luz do aposento vi Fineus Nigellus me encarando com cara de poucos amigos na moldura à minha frente.

-Ah, finalmente! Alvo quer vê-la imediatamente, _princesa_! – disse o velho sarcasticamente, saindo resmungando.

\- Tá..."oi" pra você também... – eu disse, revirando os olhos.

Saltei da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro me arrumar para ver o diretor. Fosse o que fosse deveria ser urgente, para me chamar assim no meio da noite...

Saí do quarto com o máximo de empolgação que consegui reunir e corri até a sala do diretor, ouvindo resmungos das pinturas pelo barulho que me meus sapatos faziam no piso dos corredores. Ao chegar na entrada falei a senha e entrei abruptamente sem me dar conta da cara de preocupação e curiosidade que estampava o meu rosto naquele momento.

Quando adentrei a sala encontrei a cena mais improvável que eu poderia imaginar. Dumbledore estava sentado displicentemente em sua cadeira conversando animado com uma ruiva enquanto aguardava a minha chegada. Inconvenientemente, é claro, nenhum dos dois pareceu notar a minha presença. No entanto, foi a terceira figura que prendeu minha atenção por completo e eu duvido que ele não tenha me percebido ali também, embora estivesse de costas para mim, olhando pela janela.

Meu coração saltou até minha boca e voltou a se alojar no meu peito com um baque surdo. Meus olhos demoraram a se acostumar com a visão do elfo alto e loiro à minha frente. Meu cérebro a essa altura congelara totalmente! Eu não sabia o que fazer! Queria correr em direção a ele e despejar anos de sentimentos nunca expressados. Queria abraçá-lo e dizer que sentia muito por tudo o que acontecera no passado. Uma confusão de emoções me afligira naquele instante. Porém, depois de alguns segundos eu ouvi minha própria voz sair quase inaudível.

\- Thranduil...? – eu disse, apreensiva.

Todos olharam na minha direção, mas foi Dumbledore quem falou primeiro.

\- Ah, Naevia! Estávamos lhe aguardando! – disse ele, sorrindo para mim.

Tauriel se levantou com um sorriso enorme no rosto e me deu um abraço apertado e demorado.

\- Nossa, Nae! Quanto tempo! Estava me perguntando quando iríamos te ver novamente.

Eu consegui sorrir de volta, ainda desnorteada, e olhei para Thranduil procurando por respostas. Seu olhos estavam fixos em mim e seu rosto delicado mantinha uma expressão fria e distante. Obviamente se preparara bem para aquele encontro. Ao contrário de mim.

\- Viemos informar a você que há uma ameaça eminente de guerra ao seu mundo. Não sei se chegou ao seu conhecimento, mas Sauron retornou e está à procura de seu Anel de poder. Ele já possui os Nove anéis dados aos homens e três dos Sete anéis dos anões. Caso ele consiga o Um, não há garantias de que a guerra se manterá em Arda, podendo contaminar terras mais próximas. Sendo uma das governantes deste mundo e Protetora do Reino achei que fosse importante alertá-la do perigo. – disse ele por fim.

\- Mas...existe alguém que saiba sobre o paradeiro do anel? – falei, me sentando em uma das cadeiras.

\- Não sabemos ao certo, mas Legolas foi enviado a Valfenda para me representar em uma discussão sobre o assunto.

\- Bom – eu disse, cautelosamente – me reunirei com meu irmão e com o Ministro da Magia para decidir as providências a serem tomadas por nossa parte. Sendo assim, Dumbledore já está avisado do perigo e ficará alerta para qualquer mudança por aqui.

Alvo concordou com a cabeça em resposta. Houve um silêncio momentâneo na sala.

\- E quanto às baixas? – perguntei com o máximo de coragem que consegui, afinal eu precisava saber.

A expressão de Thranduil mudou por completo. Seu autocontrole vacilou e sua face se fechou em decepção. Depois de balançar a cabeça e suspirar respondeu ressentido:

\- Não se preocupe, princesa, Thorin está seguro, se é o que quer saber. Enquanto você viver, ele viverá. Sabe disso. Estão ligados para sempre... – disse ele, sussurrando a última frase enquanto olhava para as próprias mãos.

Olhei para as minhas também tentando achar uma maneira de me redimir.

\- Olha, eu quero ajudar. Se é um fato que a guerra vai chegar, então eu quero acabar com ela onde ela começou. Assim que informar ao Tom e ao Kingsley me juntarei a vocês. Precisarão mesmo da minha ajuda para voltar já que é bem provável que tenham feito uso da chave de portal que eu dei.

Me levantei e todos fizeram o mesmo. Parei, cara a cara com Thranduil e estendi minha mão para nos despedirmos. Ele aceitou e olhou dentro de meus olhos. Por um momento achei que ele diria mais alguma coisa, mas desfizemos o aperto e Alvo se aproximou de nós em seguida.

\- Bom, meus caros, vejo que tudo está acertado! Saibam que podem se alojar aqui na escola pelo tempo que for necessário! Hogwarts sempre ajudará aqueles que a ela recorrerem. – disse o diretor, gentilmente – Vou lhes mostrar onde ficarão, vão adorar nossos banquetes matinais...

Sorri e deixei o professor tagarelando com os elfos sobre as tortas de abóboras que eram servidas no café da manhã. Me dirigi para a porta e antes de fechá-la, olhei uma última vez para a cena. Vi o rei me olhar com pesar e finalmente voltei ao meu quarto.


End file.
